Blog użytkownika:Jacek Wojnarowski/Wyspiarze
''Zarys fabuły Piętnastoletni chłopak na skutek wypadku ląduje na nieznanej wyspie mórz północnych. Oprócz utknięcia na wyspie pojawia się inny problem, który zmusza go do zmiany sposobu postrzegania świata, dodatkowo natrafia na smoki, największych wrogów swojej ojczyzny jednak wyjątkowa sytuacja zmusza go do zmiany swojej pozycji albo się z nim sprzymierzy albo zginie. "Wydostanie się stąd to mój najmniejszy problem" - cyt. głównego bohatera. Preludium '' Wyspa: jeden z najgorszych etapów mojego życia. Nigdy wcześniej i później nie doświadczyłem takiego bólu, najgorszego z możliwych: bólu po stracie osób bliskich memu sercu. Ciągłe poczucie winy zaciskające na tobie swoje szczęki jak jakaś bestia usiłująca cię zabić, niczym jad węża wyniszczający cię od środka, ja kontra dzika natura aż zostanie pustka, bezmyślna skorupa bez skrupułów, myśląca jedynie o swoich potrzebach: przeżyć najeść się nieważne w jaki sposób. '' Paradoksem pozostaje fakt iż im bardziej usiłujesz pozostać człowiekiem tym bardziej przestajesz nim być. To puste spojrzenie, pozbawione jakichkolwiek uczuć, bezmyślny warkot płynący jakoby strumień, zniszczony przez bród w nim będący. Jedynie ja przeżyłem wyspę, wszystkich innych pożarł strach, niepewność i zmienił ich w bezmyślne bestie stworzone do zabijania, czy to zwierzyny czy przyjaciela - on nie widzi różnicy, widzi tylko zasób energii, który trzeba zdobyć, zanim zrobi to ktoś inny.'' '' Patrzyłem na to jak dziczeją, uciekają, zabijają i w końcu to ich zgubiło. Śmierć jest cierpliwa, będzie powoli zabierać z ciebie życie czekając na odpowiedni moment dokończenia dzieła. - Geon'' ''Księga I Biel i Czerń Rozdział I '' Bezwładne ciało unosiło się na powierzchni zamulonej wody. Przemoczone, poszarpane i podarte ubrania otulały zmarzniętego nieszczęśnika, którego zagarnęła woda. Gdzieś w oddali między skałami cichutko śpiewał wiatr jakby żałował życia rozbitka. Chmury przysłaniały niebo aż po horyzont niby płacząc i współczując. Zamknięte oczy sprawiały wrażenie pogrążonego w spokojnym śnie, gdyby spojrzeć z boku dało by się zobaczyć niewielki ruch klatki piersiowej, słabnący z każdym oddechem, ta woda. Wyciągała życie z chłopca, kawałek, po kawałku. Mimo to on był spokojny, myślami gdzieś daleko niby nieświadomy zagrożenia. Twarz zastygła w kamiennym uśmiechu dodawała otuchy. Ale to nie był koniec! To dopiero początek. Nie tylko wiatr, woda i chmury obserwowały nieszczęśnika. Oprócz wiatru szumiącego wśród skał słychać było śpiew, kojący dodający odwagi, zachęcający do walki. Gwizdy, różnej długości, tonu i zapewne znaczenia rozlegały się wokół rozbitka. Dotąd żaden z tych dziwnych towarzyszy nie odważył się podpłynąć. Z czasem było ich coraz mniej, tak samo jak życia w chłopcu, uśmiech na twarzy bladł, jakby jego właściciel uświadamiał sobie położenie w jakim się znajduje, W końcu został przy nim tylko jeden tajemniczy towarzysz, który widząc że ten człowiek trzyma się ostatkiem sił, wpłynął pod niego, następnie powoli wynurzył i w ten sposób podtrzymując biedaka płynął z nim do najbliższego brzegu gdzie go zostawił. Przed odejściem delikatnie szturchnął w ramię. Chłopak zakrztusił się i wypluł wodę, którą miał zgromadzoną w płucach. Gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył stworzenie przywdziane w biel i czerń. . . . Geon spoglądał z tęsknotą za horyzont. Kamienie gryzły go obolałe bose stopy. Podarte ubranie, przemoczone i cuchnące solą nie zapewniało najmniejszej ochrony przed lodowatym wiatrem. Oparty na prowizorycznie zrobionej lasce, odwrócił głowę od zachodzącego słońca i pokuśtykał pod niewielki występ skalny stanowiący część jednego z ostańców wyznaczających krańce zatoczki. Wpatrzony w strop, powoli przypominał sobie czemu tu jest. Przypominał sobie podróż na Wyspę Łupieżców jako oddziały posiłkowe Dagura , sztorm i rozbicie statku u skały. Cofał się pamięcią do niekończącego się dryfowania po bezkresnym oceanie. Miał dopiero piętnaście lat! A już wysłali go na wojnę. Później w pamięci widział tylko ciemność, lukę gdy zasnął z wyczerpania. To przypomniało mu jak bardzo był głodny, spragniony. Wokół była tylko ciemność. Jedyne źródła światła stanowiły księżyc, przykryty lisią czapą i gwiazdy. Oparł się o skałę i poczekał chwilę aż wzrok przystosuje się mu do ciemności. Mimo nieustannych potknięć i poślizgów w końcu obolały i posiniaczony dotarł na plażę. Z wielką ulgą poczuł jak woda obmywa mu stopy. Dał sobie chwilę wytchnienia, po czym zaczął szukać czegokolwiek do jedzenia: małże, kraby, ryby nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Mimo ciągnących się w nieskończoność, długich godzin szukania, znalazł tylko kilka niewielkich skorupiaków i małży. Zjadł je na surowo, gdyż był zbyt głodny by szukać jeszcze drewna na ognisko, którego i tak by nie rozpalił, bo nie miał krzesiwa. Czystą wodę znalazł w płynącym w skalnej szczelinie małym strumyczku, pozostałości po ulewnym deszczu. Nadal głodny i zmarznięty wrócił pod półkę i skulony w kulkę zasnął, rano, gdy się obudził, powitała go kolejna ulewa. Sączyła się po stropie, tworząc swego rodzaju zasłonę. Przynajmniej wody nie brakowało, pomyślał gdy poczuł jak żołądek mu się skręca. Ulewa skończyła się równie szybko jak się zaczęła, więc kiedy już to zrobiła, Geon wyszedł na plażę i brodząc po kolana próbował szukać krabów i małży. Na domiar złego że był mokry, znalazł tylko trzy malutkie małże, które pochłonął bardzo szybko. Gdy siedział na brzegu z głową ukrytą między nogami, rozmyślając co ma z sobą zrobić usłyszał potężny plusk wody, a gdy podniósł wzrok zobaczył jedynie czarno-biały ogon znikający w morskiej głębi. Później spostrzegł wijące się na brzegu ryby! Podbiegł do nich i je policzył. Były trzy, wielkości jego przedramienia i kilka mniejszych. Jeszcze raz skierował wzrok na wodę, dziękując w duchu temu dobroczyńcy. Po zabiciu jednej z ryb resztę wpuścił do naturalnego basenu będącego pięć metrów od brzegu, basen był dosyć głęboki. Po zanurzeniu lustro wody sięgnęło by mu do pasa. Martwą rybę pozbawił łusek, trąc ją kamieniem, tak przygotowaną zjadł, zostawiając jedynie ości i wnętrzności. Gdy skończył jeść usłyszał szelest krzaków na skraju lasu, graniczącego z zatoką. Pośpiesznie wycofał się pod występ i czekał. Ten krzyk. Wrzeszczący z przerażenia mężczyzna wybiegł do zatoki. Mimo zakrwawionej twarzy Geon rozpoznał w nim jednego z żołnierzy z którymi płynął. Chciał go zawołać, ale nagle w zatoce zjawił się koszmar ponocnik, który chwycił mu rękę i oderwał z ciała nieszczęśnika, potęgując krzyk. Smok zionął ogniem, szczęście w nieszczęściu kauteryzując ranę i zapobiegając wykrwawieniu się na śmierć. Geon bez zastanowienia wybiegł spod półki i laską, wykorzystując element zaskoczenia, uderzył z całej siły przerośniętą jaszczurkę w głowę. Znak że atak okazał się skuteczny dał mu skowyt wycofującego się jaszczura. Kiedy gad zniknął w zaroślach chłopak podbiegł do nieprzytomnego mężczyzny i przyłożył ucho do piersi. Cisza. Geon odsunął się w milczeniu. Być może jedyna osoba będąca z nim na wyspie właśnie zginęła. Usiadł obok i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nakazał sobie w duchu zachować spokój. Siedział tak przez jakiś czas nie wiedząc co zrobić. Nie mając ognia, pochował ciało pod stosem kamieni. Nie śpieszył się. Całą zatokę wypełnił gorzki nastrój, niczym całun owiał duszę Geona, przybijając go psychicznie. Kiedy skończył wrócił się po laskę, która okazała się być złamana. Rozzłoszczony kopnął bezużyteczny kawałek drewna i wtem zobaczył błysk metalu, kawałek od leżących fragmentów kija. Szybko podbiegł w miejsce gdzie zobaczył błysk i znalazł nóż. Proste narzędzie odegnało wszelkie smutki. Już po krótkim czasie cieszył się ciepłem ogniska. Takie szczęście w nieszczęściu. ''Rozdział II Czkawka spojrzał na Szczerbatka i uśmiechnął się. Odkąd pokonali berserków i zawarli przymierze z łupieżcami, życie było usłane różami. Nic nie mąciło tego spokoju, dzięki czemu mogli w spokoju rozwijać akademię. Lot był spokojny i przyjemny. Smok unosił się na prądach wznoszących i nie musiał nic robić by utrzymać się w powietrzu. Nagle obok pojawiła się Astrid na Wichurze i zrównała się z Czkawką. - I jak tam dzień? - spytał Czkawka z nutą sarkazmu w głosie. - Nie najgorzej - Odpowiedziała równie ironicznie Astrid - No była sytuacja gdzie przyłapałam, jakiegoś chłopaka na podsłuchiwaniu, nie należał do łupieżców i jakiś niemy był, zniknął gdy Śledzik mnie zagadał - dodała po chwili milczenia, jakby zła na to że pozwoliła uciec temu smarkaczowi. - Jak miał na imię? - spytał kąśliwie, drażniąc ją lekko. - Nie wiem, nie powiedział - uśmiechnęła się Astrid. Czkawka wywrócił oczyma i urwał temat. - Co dziś porabiałeś? - zagadnęła dziewczyna, przywracając mu uśmiech na twarz. - Głównie patrolowałem sobie okolice smoczej wyspy - urwał gdy zobaczył jej zdziwione spojrzenie - Chciałem mieć pewność iż nie zobaczymy już w tych okolicach Krzykozgona - ciarki przeszły go na myśl o potworze. - Wracając na Berk widziałam statek rozbity na skałach... - nie musiała kończyć, Czkawka już wiedział co chodzi jej po głowie. - I chcesz byśmy tam polecieli - odpowiedziała mu wzruszeniem ramion i uśmiechem - Czemu nie? - zapytał sam siebie, przy okazji chcąc jej się przypodobać. - Czyli tak? - zakończyła Astrid z błyskiem w oczach. - No. Dziś wieczorem - potwierdził Czkawka - zbierz resztę - dopowiedział i odleciał w kierunku wioski. Sączysmark spojrzał na Czkawkę i spytał jeszcze raz. - Dobra, to gdzie my lecimy? - Czkawka jak to miał w swoim zwyczaju, wywrócił oczyma i poprosił wzrokiem Astrid o pomoc. - Na wrak statku, który dziś widziała - Czkawka podziękował jej spojrzeniem i wskazał na będący coraz bliżej wrak. - Już go widać - zasygnalizował reszcie, następnie obniżył lot powoli zbliżając się do niego. Głuche tąpnięcie powstałe przy lądowaniu zatrzęsło całym statkiem. Czkawka zeskoczył z smoka i rozejrzał się wstępnie. - Nie jest to okręt ani nasz, ani łupieżców - stwierdził, patrząc kwaśno na resztę gdy wylądowała, widząc ich zaskoczone twarze, dopowiedział resztę zdania - Niech nam żyją berserkowie... Albo i nie - wzrok wszystkich skupił się na nieco zawstydzonej Astrid. - Skąd miałam wiedzieć? - odparowała na nie rzucone oskarżenie - z żagla nie dało się nic wyczytać - broniła się dalej, ale nagle uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na Śledziku. - Patrzcie! Wieloryby! Rety, kotlety! - wykrzykiwał wskazując na wyskakujące z wody orki. Wszyscy prócz Czkawki pośpiesznie podbiegli do brzegu i zaczęli się kłócić o to czy powinni sami na nie zapolować, lecz nadzieje te rozwiał Czkawka. - Nie mamy harpunów, a polowanie na wieloryby nie jest łatwe, w szczególności na te - wyjaśnił, wskazując na pływające sto metrów dalej orki. Reszta jeźdźców wyraźnie posmutniała na tę decyzję - na razie przeszukajmy statek. Chmura przygnębienia ogarnęła jeźdźców. Poszukiwania trwały w milczeniu. W końcu Czkawka zebrał wszystkich na górnym pokładzie. - Pusto - podsumował pierwszy Mieczyk. - Właśnie - potwierdził Czkawka - Na statku, nie ma żywej duszy ale ktoś mógł dostać się na wyspę Wysokich drzew - zaczął mówić dalej lecz znów mu przerwano - Chcesz ją przeszukać? - spytał jakby z niedowierzaniem Sączysmark, Czkawka skinął głową, mając nikłą nadzieję że przyjaciel nie zacznie marudzić. - Stary! Teraz wyspa jest jeszcze większa niż przedtem - przypominając że wyspa wypiętrzyła się na nowo. - Nie możemy ryzykować - odparł Czkawka, kładąc zdecydowany nacisk na słowo "ryzykować". - No dobra - Sączysmark poddał się z lekkim wzdychnięciem. '. . .' Geon siedział na skałach przy brzegu i wpatrywał w horyzont. Gdzieś daleko wiatr grał na szczelinach w skałach przy brzegu. Szum morza wyrywał go z marzeń i ściągał na ziemię, przypominając o jego beznadziejnym położeniu. Nagle usłyszał gwizd od strony morza i na horyzoncie zobaczył pływające czarno-białe stworzenia, wyskakujące z lustra wody i zaraz w nim znikające. Kolejna fala przyniosła następne gwizdy, które nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego, koiły jego duszę i uspokajały, przywracały dobry nastrój. Siedział tak jeszcze długie godziny zasłuchany w hipnotyzującą pieśń. Zapomniał na chwilę gdzie jest i jak złe jest jego położenie. Gdy melodia się urwała poczuł ukłucie bólu w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Nigdy tak się nie czuł. Posmutniał nagle. Coś mu mówiło że ktoś, lub coś właśnie zeszło z tego świata... Rozdział III Woda opływała skały szlifując je, wygładzając i przynosząc na nie różne przedmioty. Geon trzymał w rękach nóż, bawił się nim, nie wiedząc co robić. Naraz znów usłyszał gdzieś w oddali tę pieśń. Przycichłą, niby smutną. Teraz zrozumiał że coś łączy go z tymi stworzeniami. Kiedyś słyszał od Dagura, o niejakim Czkawce, człowieku który nawiązał porozumienie z smokiem. Dotąd nie bardzo w to wierzył, ale nabierało to coraz większego sensu. Nagle przyłapał siebie na czymś, co nie powinno mieć miejsca u niego, berserka. Współczuł, on musi być twardy, tak jak go uczono, lecz traciło to coraz bardziej miejsce w jego duszy. Wydawało mu się że ta pieśń jest kierowana wprost do niego, błagającą o pomoc. Nękany, kuty, szarpany, bez ustanku, przez to uczucie wstał i pobiegł wybrzeżem w kierunku z którego dochodziła melodia. Im bardziej się zbliżał tym bardziej wydawało mu się że gwizdy zmieniają się w rozmowę... . . . Czkawka wylądował na skale. Szczerbatek poślizgnął się i cudem uniknął upadku. Zaraz potem, pojawiła się Astrid, bliźniaki, Sączysmark i Śledzik. Czkawka zsiadł z smoka i rozglądał się po plaży. - Czego, my tak właściwie szukamy? - spytał się Smark i również zeskoczył z smoka. Czkawka, nie odwracając się spokojnym głosem odparł. - Śladów żywych berserków - przerwał im krzyk Astrid. Obaj spojrzeli w stronę, w którą wskazywała dziewczyna. - Grób - powtórzyła, gdy była pewna że są skupieni na niej, a nie kłótni między sobą - umarli, sami ich nie robią - wskazała jeszcze raz na stos kamieni. - Więc ktoś jednak przeżył - stwierdził Śledzik, przy okazji odbierając politowane spojrzenia reszty. - I pogrzebał tego, który tego nie zrobił - dopowiedział Czkawka, gestem dłoni nakazał Szczerbatkowi szukać ocalałego. . . . Geon upadł, uderzając się w głowę. cały świat zawirował mu przed oczami, ale szybko wstał i pobiegł dalej. Źródło gwizdów było już bardzo blisko. Minął ostańca skalnego i zobaczył czarno-białe stworzenie wyrzucone na brzeg. Kawałek dalej, w wodzie pływały podobne i dotrzymywały towarzystwa nieszczęśnikowi. Teraz uświadomił sobie że patrzy na pięciometrową orkę. Jak dotąd w życiu widział je tylko kilka razy. Oniemiały patrzył na potężną bestię. Z tego stanu wyrwał go cichy szept. - Proszę, pomóż... - rozejrzał się wokół szukając osoby, która mogła to powiedzieć, ale nikogo nie znalazł. Ostrożnie podszedł to wieloryba i przyklęknął obok. Nagle zobaczył jak pysk zwierzęcia się porusza. - Miło cię widzieć Geon. Rozdział IV'' Chłopak stał oniemiały i wpatrywał w stworzenie. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, co zrobić. Przed chwilą odezwało się do niego zwierzę, musiał ostro przydzwonić, wtedy tą głową. Wiatr trzepotał mu tuniką, piasek gryzł w bose stopy. Zaczynała ogarniać go panika, co się z nim dzieje?! Orka nieprzerwanie w milczeniu wpatrywała się w niego i widząc iż tamten zapomniał języka odezwała się ponownie. - Kiedy cię ostatni raz widziałem miałeś zaledwie dwa lata - Geon, poczuł jak dusza usiadła mu na ramieniu - Nie pamiętasz? Wpadłeś do wody, a ja ci pomogłem - chłopak nadal milczał w przerażeniu. - Jak, ja, ja... cię? - Geon w końcu wydusił z siebie pytanie, które cisnęło mu się na język. - Masz dar zrozumienia - odrzekł rozmówca - nie znam nikogo, po za tobą kto by go miał - Geon pokręcił głową. - Ale ja nigdy... - strach ogarnął go jak nigdy przedtem. Znów świat zaczął mu wirować przed oczyma - To nie ujawnia się od razu, dopiero z czasem - spokój przebrzmiewał w głosie, jakby to było oczywiste - Pomożesz? - powtórzył pierwsze pytanie, Geon wzruszył bezradnie ramionami - Jesteś dużo za ciężki - orka wywróciła oczyma - spróbuj obrócić mnie ogonem w stronę wody - podsunął. Chłopak obszedł walenia od tyłu i podniósł ogon, następnie powoli i ślamazarnie obrócił pechowca ogonem w stronę wody. Naraz poczuł jak woda obmywa mu kostki. - Jak się nazywasz? - spytał, przy okazji z zmęczenia kładąc się na piasku. - Keet - odparł rozmówca i wijącymi ruchami wrócił na głębszą wodę. Chłopak patrzył na chwilę szczęścia pomiędzy orkami. - Keet, wiesz coś jeszcze o tym darze? - waleń pokręcił głową i odpłynął. Geon wzruszył ramionami i również odszedł. Kiedy był około dwieście metrów od plaży na której się obudził usłyszał czyjąś rozmowę. - Czkawka przeszukanie całej wyspy zajmie wieki, po za tym nie sądzę by siedział cały czas w jednym miejscu - zdecydowanie powiedziała to dziewczyna, z pewną dozą zniecierpliwienia. - To jest powtórka z sztucznymi łapami zębiroga - zawtórował jakiś chłopak o strasznie piskliwym głosie. W głowie pojawiła mu się myśl, że ktoś szuka ocalałych. Bez zastanowienia przeskoczył nad skałą i drugi raz go dziś zamurowało. Zobaczył pięć smoków z sześciorgiem jeźdźców, na dodatek smoki były osiodłane. Więc Dagur nie kłamał. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niemu i nagle jeden z jeźdźców krzyknął. - Berserk!! - Wandersmok wyszyty na tunice, jasno mówił skąd pochodzi Geon. Ledwie uchylił się przed strzałem plazmy z paszczy jednego z smoków. - Stać! - Jakiś chłopak wybiegł pomiędzy niego a jeźdźców i powstrzymał ich - Astrid, lecisz po ojca - dziewczyna na śmiertniku odleciała - Szczerbatek miej go na oku - nakazał nocnej furii, a sam odszedł przedyskutować coś z resztą. - To sobie nagrabiłeś - mruknął smok nieświadomy zdolności chłopaka. Geon postanowił jednak nikomu na razie nie mówić o niej. CDN Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania